mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Anti-Communist War
The Anti-Communist War was initiated when Japlol, in an unprovoked attack, launched nukes at The Republic Of Minecraft. EASlol declared war on Japlol when the nukes impacted near Lolcraftia destroying one of the USSR's Cities. That same day, Geroflmany, Japlol's ally, declared war on the USSR without providing any reason. Both nations then gave a reason why they attacked the USSR and Minecraft claiming that they had destroyed everything about their nations culture, and both nations hated communism. Minecraftian President EASlol stated that only the USSR and Minecraft will fight in this war, other nations are to remain neutral. Notable Events *6/28/12 Japlol Attacks Minecraft with a nuclear strike, Destroying the town of Bolshiv Harbor. A USSR City. *6/28/12 Geroflmany, Japlol's Ally, declares war on The Soviet Union without providing a reason, Never the less, Soviet forces mobilize. *6/28/12 Karinzgrad and Western USSR report Geroflman attacks, but are quickly beaten back by USSR Submarines and Battleships. *6/28/12 Soviet Forces land for Lolivostok on the northern tip of Japlol *6/28/12 After repeated nuclear attacks on GL from Geroflmany, AT88TV and Great Loltain enters the war with Minecraftian President EASlol backing him up. *6/28/12 The Minecraftian And Loltish Offensive on Geroflmany begins, As Minecraftian and Loltish forces move up from Lolustria. The Goal is to capture Beroflin, This Begins Operation: Trinity, The Assault on Beroflin *6/28/12 Several masses of Irelolish troops begin to appear in Western Polold. *6/28/12 The USSR performs a nuclear counter-strike, launching 18 ICBM's at the major cities in Japlol and 24 ICBM's at the major cities in Geroflmany just as Operation Trinity begins. Millions die in the nuclear fire, after this, the USSR joins the war and begins Operation: Sailboat, a naval assault on Japlol which will end in a full scale invasion of Japlol by the Russians. *6/28/12 Operation: Sailboat is completed very quickly, Japlol comes under Russian control, Lolmanian units move through the Czech Roflpublic and meet up with Minecraftian troops in South Eastern Geroflmany. *6/29/12 The Irelolish troops in Polold begin to move west towards Geroflmany, beginning an attack in Eastern Geroflmany. Irelolish President Nate Blake stated that the reasons for the attacks were "Because the nuclear strike on Lolcraftia was uncalled for and for backing up our allies. My country needed to do something about this war." *6/29/12 Russian ground forces push through Polold and into Geroflmany, invading from the east, backed up by the Russian air force. *6/30/12 The Final Assault on Beroflin begins, as Russian, Lolmanian, Loltish, Irelolish, and Minecraftian forces bombard the city. *6/30/12 Beroflin is taken and Geroflmany surrenders unconditonally. Geroflmany is divided into 2 sides. East And West. East Geroflmany will be under Soviet and Minecraftian Control. West Geroflmany will be under the eastern allied control. World Leaders' Thoughts First of all, I would like to say that the Japlol nuclear attack on Lolcraftia was completely pointless. Either way, Japan is going to get shatter to pieces, anyway. -Therobloxmegaguy stated today at mexilol. The Japlolnese nuclear strike on Lolcraftia was uncalled for, and therefore, we as a nation, must strive to protect our allies at all cost. Japlol will fall and it's arrogant ally, Geroflmany, with them - AT88TV (Great Loltain) ''What the Japlolese have done to my allies is completely unacceptable. My navy and it's air force are already beginning the invasion. The cities of Japlol and it's pathetic ally Geroflman have been nuked with alpha-nukes to minimize radiation. The invasion is for everyone who died in Lolcraftia! We will defeat this threat to our cause, and nothing will stand before us! - ''Pieboy6000 of the USSR commenting on the war. Maps And Advances Category:Wars Category:Wars during World War 3